Destinos Cruzados
by Julie Anna T
Summary: Numa sociedade onde mutantes são discriminados pelo restante das pessoas, Percy precisa aprender a controlar seus poderes se quiser manter-se seguro. Enquanto tenta levar uma vida normal, conhece Nico di Angelo e Jason Grace e eles lhe oferecem a melhor oportunidade de sua vida: se tornar parte do Instituto Meio-Sangue, o maior centro especializado em mutações genéticas do mundo.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: As sagas PJO e HoO não me pertencem, elas pertencem ao Rick Riordan. Eu também Não ganho uma moedinha sequer para escrever essa história, ela só serve para acalmar minha mente hiperativa de fangirl.**

**Aviso: Esta fanfic é um AU, ou seja, é passado num universo diferente ao universo dos livros de PJO. Não existem semideuses aqui, os poderes dos personagens são derivados de mutações genéticas. Sim, igualzinho no X-men. Na verdade, vocês vão identificar algumas semelhanças com a história dos X-men, apesar dessas semelhanças não serem lá muito gritantes. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Destinos Cruzados<strong>

_by Julie Anna T._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Percy não sabia dizer exatamente quando os primeiros sinais de sua mutação começaram a aparecer.

Era bem provável que ele fosse pequeno demais para se lembrar de alguma coisa; sua mãe já mencionara diversas vezes sobre como Percy costumava alagar o banheiro todos os dias durante o banho, quando era um bebê, mas Percy não possuía nenhuma memória de tais acontecimentos, ou de quaisquer outros antes de seus três ou quatro anos de idade.

Sua primeira lembrança nítida; sua primeira memória clara de ter demonstrado qualquer tipo de habilidade fora do normal era de quando tinha apenas seis anos.

Era o primeiro dia de aula em sua nova escola. No auge de seus seis anos de idade, Percy Jackson já tinha sido expulso de três escolas, demonstrando desde muito cedo todo o seu enorme potencial para encontrar confusões, característica que o acompanharia durante toda sua vida acadêmica. Aquela era a quarta escola de Percy em menos de três anos e o menino sentia-se extremamente nervoso por estar sozinho – mais uma vez - em meio a tanta gente estranha. Percy não era uma criança particularmente tímida, mas também não gostava de ficar sozinho com um bando de crianças escandalosas as quais não conhecia.

Durante o recreio, pegou sua lancheira e rumou até os jardins da escola, decido a aproveitar o dia atipicamente ensolarado que fazia na ocasião. Trazendo consigo seu almoço, Percy buscou abrigo à sombra de uma das várias árvores dispostas pelo enorme gramado, que se estendia por toda a parte frontal da escola, e pôs-se a observar os outros alunos correndo pelo pátio, enquanto comia seu sanduíche em paz.

Não era muito de seu feitio ser tão comportado assim. Apesar de não ser exatamente mal educado, Percy também não podia ser considerado nenhum exemplo de comportamento. Naquele ano, contudo, estava decido a se comportar e a ficar fora de qualquer confusão que pudesse levar à sua expulsão de mais uma escola. Sabia que sua mãe ficava triste quando isso acontecia e Percy odiava ver sua mãe triste. Por isso, se tivesse que passar o ano inteiro almoçando sozinho e sem ter com quem conversar para ficar fora de confusões, Percy estava mais do que disposto a fazer aquele sacrifício.

Mas claro, seus instintos propensos a encontrar problema acabaram falando mais alto no fim. Quando viu um grupinho de crianças às gargalhadas próximas ao chafariz, tirando sarro de um garoto um ou dois anos mais novo, Percy não conseguiu se segurar. Quando deu por si, já cruzara todo o gramado e se colocara entre o grupo de crianças e o garotinho que tinha os olhos marejados e parecia a ponto de chorar.

As roupas do garotinho estavam encharcadas e a criança tremia de frio, apesar do sol escaldante que brilhava no céu.

- Hey, o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – Percy perguntou, franzindo o cenho numa careta de desagrado – Parem de importunar ele.

Várias crianças pararam de rir e o encararam na mesma hora. O maior dentre eles, um garoto bastante alto e de aparência mais velha, usando roupas caras, deu alguns passos à frente e ficou a poucos passos de onde Percy estava. Ele tinha cabelos loiros impecavelmente arrumados e olhos azuis frios e duros. Possuía um ar de superioridade que as outras crianças não possuíam e Percy entendeu na mesma hora que aquele provavelmente era o líder deles; o olhar apreensivo que os outros lançavam em direção ao riquinho era prova o suficiente.

- E quem é você pra nos dizer o que fazer, novato? – o garoto falou com desdém. – Não se meta onde não é chamado.

- Me meto sim! – Percy rebateu, dando um passo à frente e se aproximando do garoto loiro, até que eles estivessem se encarando bem de perto. Percy podia escutar o garotinho mais novo fungar atrás de si, o que só o deixou com mais raiva ainda daquelas crianças. – Não se maltrata alguém assim. Seus pais não te deram educação não?

As bochechas pálidas do garoto loiro adquiriram uma tonalidade rosada, enquanto algumas risadinhas abafadas podiam ser ouvidas pelo pátio. O garoto olhou feio para o grupo de crianças que assistiam à discussão e as risadas cessaram quase que instantaneamente. O único barulho que podia ser ouvido no pátio, naquele momento, era o som de água corrente que vinha da fonte.

- Cala a boca! – O garoto gritou estridentemente, empurrando Percy com força, fazendo-o cambalear alguns passos para trás. – Você não sabe com quem está falando. Ninguém fala assim comigo.

- Eu falo do jeito que eu quiser, não me importa quem você é.

Um som muito parecido com um grunhido escapou do garoto loiro. Seu rosto estava contorcido numa careta de fúria. Lançando um olhar mortal em direção a Percy, ele virou-se para o grupo de crianças atrás dele.

- Steve, Dean, Theo, vamos dar as boas-vindas ao nosso amigo novato.

As palavras do garoto confundiram Percy por alguns segundos. Quando finalmente compreendeu o que o garoto quisera dizer, já era tarde e Percy já estava rodeado por quatro garotos.

Ele bem que tentou lutar, mas a desvantagem numérica acabou com qualquer chance de resistência. Mãos surpreendentemente fortes o seguraram e arrastaram pelo pátio, enquanto Percy se debatia violentamente feito um animalzinho encurralado tentando fugir. Percy gritou, chutou, se debateu, mas tudo foi inútil e ninguém veio em seu socorro. Os garotos o jogaram sem dó dentro da fonte e o impacto com a água gelada roubou todo o oxigênio dos pulmões de Percy.

Desesperado, Percy levantou-se na mesma hora; A água batia-lhe pouco acima das coxas. Correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam em meio a tanta água, Percy foi até a borda da fonte e jogou-se no gramado sem se importar com a queda e os possíveis ferimentos que a mesma poderia lhe causar.

- Seja bem-vindo, novato. – O garoto loiro disse, colocando-se bem na frente de Percy. Um sorrisinho sádico adornava-lhe os lábios, mas seus olhos permaneciam frios e duros. – Espero que você aprenda logo que não deve se meter nos meus assuntos, não quero ter que te dar outra lição.

No gramado, Percy tentava recuperar o fôlego. A água encharcava suas roupas e fazia com que elas grudassem em seu corpo. Gotas e mais gotas escorriam de seus cabelos negros e caíam no gramado à sua frente, onde eram absorvidas pelo solo.

E Percy tremia.

De raiva pelo que aqueles garotos tinham acabado de fazer com ele e pela injustiça daquela situação. De frio porque suas roupas estavam encharcadas e a água era extremamente gelada e nem mesmo o sol era capaz de esquentá-lo naquele momento.

Percy queria se levantar e bater naquele garoto metido até não aguentar mais. Queria se levantar e fazer aquele garoto pagar pelo que acabara de fazer com ele e com o menininho mais novo, que desaparecera em meio a horda de alunos. Aquele garoto loiro, que até agora Percy nem sabia como se chamava, era um covarde. Um covarde idiota que até mesmo um garoto de seis anos como Percy era capaz de identificar e desprezar.

Mas é claro, mesmo que a vontade de revidar fosse enorme, Percy não poderia se jogar em cima do garoto loiro feito um louco. Ele estava em desvantagem numérica e mesmo com tão pouca idade Percy compreendia que seria burrice tentar algo daquele tipo.

As risadas do grupo de crianças, que antes eram discretas, se tornaram mais escandalosas. Algumas delas começaram a se dispersar, percebendo que o show chegara ao fim e Percy não tentaria mais nada.

O garoto loiro ainda permaneceu alguns momentos encarando Percy diretamente com aqueles olhos azuis frios, antes de virar-se para seguir seus amigos.

As mãos trêmulas de Percy se fecharam em punhos e o garoto socou o gramado molhado com toda sua força, numa vã tentativa de liberar a frustração que sentia e o impacto de seu punho com o chão duro fez muito mais do que apenas machucar a mão do garoto. Assim que o punho de Percy fez contato com o gramado, um forte jato de água gelada saiu voando da fonte e acertou o garoto loiro que se afastava bem nas costas, fazendo-o tropeçar pelo gramado e encharcando-o por completo.

Olhos verdes se arregalaram em surpresa e choque, enquanto Percy olhava de suas mãos para a fonte e então para o garoto loiro encharcado que se levantava do chão com a ajuda dos amigos.

- Eu fiz isso. – Percy murmurou baixinho para si, ainda tomado pela surpresa.

Não sabia explicar como fizera ou como podia ter tanta certeza de que fora realmente ele. Percy simplesmente sabia, simplesmente sentia que aquele jato d'água era obra sua, mesmo que não fosse capaz de compreender exatamente o que estava acontecendo com ele. Os gritos e risadas e questionamentos das outras crianças eram um barulho abafado ao fundo, pelo qual Percy não demonstrava qualquer tipo interesse.

Lentamente, o menino se pôs de pé, ainda encarando suas próprias mãos com grande curiosidade, como se aquele simples ato fosse o suficiente para responder o furacão de perguntas que assolava seu cérebro. Como se de repente, a explicação para aquele acontecimento tão fora do comum fosse aparecer e deixar tudo mais claro.

- Você! – O grito estridente ecoou pelo pátio em altura suficiente para tirar Percy de seu transe momentâneo. O garoto loiro já estava de pé e vinha a passos decididos em direção à Percy, empurrando para longe todas as outras crianças que tentavam segurá-lo. – Considere-se morto.

- Espera! Eu não tive culpa! – ele tentou argumentar, dando alguns passos para trás.

Aquela não foi uma escolha muito inteligente, já que logo Percy se viu encurralado entre a fonte e o garoto loiro. Um rubor subia-lhe desde o pescoço até a raiz dos cabelos claros, tornando sua expressão de ódio ainda mais convincente. E quando o punho do garoto se levantou, Percy apenas levantou os braços e esperou o impacto do golpe iminente, fechando os olhos em reflexo.

O golpe não veio.

E ao abrir os olhos, alguns segundos depois, Percy encontrou o garoto loiro esparramado no gramado novamente, em meio a uma enorme poça de água. Todas as crianças no pátio encaravam-no de boca aberta e olhos arregalados e o silêncio repentino era cortante.

- Senhorita White, o novato está tentando afogar o Luke! – um dos amigos do garoto loiro, que agora Percy sabia chamar-se Luke, começou a gritar, correndo em direção ao prédio da escola. – SENHORITA WHITE!

* * *

><p>Os acontecimentos seguintes eram uma confusão na memória de Percy.<p>

Os gritos das outras crianças chamando pela professora e acusando-o de tentar afogar o tal do Luke. As acusações e xingamentos. Pessoas chamando-o de aberração e esquisito e outros nomes aos quais Percy nem conhecia ainda. Tudo era muito confuso e tudo acontecia rápido demais para que seu cérebro de criança fosse capaz de gravar tudo na memória.

Percy lembrava-se de ser conduzido até a Diretoria naquele dia e de que sua mãe fora chamada. Lembrava-se da expressão de cansaço presente no belo rosto de sua mãe e do alívio aparente quando o Diretor avisou que Percy não seria expulso, mas que esperava que aquele tipo de comportamento não voltasse a se repetir. Ele lembrava-se do silêncio enlouquecedor que durou toda a viagem de carro até em casa e em como ainda não conseguia entender metade do que acontecera com ele.

- Agora me diga, o que realmente aconteceu, Percy? – sua mãe lhe perguntou naquele dia, quando estavam finalmente na segurança do apartamento deles.

E Percy então lhe contou tudo. Sobre como ele tentara defender uma criança mais nova do covarde do Luke e das outras crianças e de como ele acabou sendo jogado dentro da fonte de água do jardim. Contou sobre como ele fizera um jato de água da fonte atingir Luke quando socara o chão de tanta raiva e como fizera a mesma coisa quando Luke estava a ponto de lhe bater. Contou que não sabia exatamente como fizera aquelas coisas, mas que mesmo assim tinha certeza de que fora realmente ele quem controlara a água da fonte.

Sua mãe escutou sua história pacientemente e não interrompeu-o nem uma vez. Quando terminou de contar tudo, Percy tinha a boca seca e o dobro de perguntas sem resposta em sua cabeça.

- Você acredita em mim, mamãe? – o menino perguntou com cautela.

- Acredito, querido. – Sua mãe assegurou-lhe, lhe afagando os cabelos negros com carinho.

- Então por que eu consegui controlar a água da fonte? Como eu consegui fazer isso? Eu nem tentei!

A curiosidade o estava corroendo. Percy tinha tantas perguntas que não sabia nem por onde começar. Sentado no sofá ao lado de sua mãe, ele mal conseguia se manter quieto, enquanto esperava por alguma explicação. Sua mãe permaneceu perdida em pensamentos por alguns momentos, observando pela janela o sol se pôr e inundar a sala do pequeno apartamento deles em tons de amarelo e laranja.

- Mamãe?

Sua mãe finalmente lhe encarou, oferecendo a Percy um sorriso calmo e seguro, e puxou-o para mais perto dela no sofá.

- Existem algumas pessoas nesse mundo que possuem habilidades que a maioria das outras pessoas não tem, querido. Você, assim como essas pessoas, possui uma habilidade que não é comum, uma habilidade especial.

- Igual ao Homem-Aranha? – Percy perguntou surpreso.

Sally Jackson riu, diante do assombro do filho.

- Sim, igual ao Homem-Aranha.

Percy ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, pensando no que sua mãe acabara de lhe contar.

- Algumas das crianças me chamaram de esquisito.

- Você não é esquisito, Percy. – Sua mãe disse e Percy se surpreendeu com a seriedade na voz dela. – Você tem habilidades que te tornam especial e único, assim como os grandes artistas são únicos pois possuem uma criatividade diferenciada dos demais. Todos nós somos diferentes uns dos outros, meu amor, tanto aqueles que tem habilidades como a sua como as que não tem. Por isso, não interessa o que as pessoas acham ou falam sobre isso, não pense nem por um momento que elas têm razão quando dizem algo ruim sobre você, porque na maioria das vezes essas mesmas pessoas só dizem coisas assim porque não compreendem direito as coisas e costumam temer o que não conseguem compreender.

- Mas...

- Sem mas, você é tão normal quanto eu, meu amor. Você não confia em mim?

- É claro que confio.

Sally abraçou o filho com carinho e beijou-lhe os cabelos. Se pudesse, o manteria ali pelo resto da vida, protegido de todas a crueldade do mundo e de todas as situações difíceis que ela sabia que Percy ainda teria que enfrentar no futuro, se aquelas habilidades continuassem a se desenvolver.

- Mamãe, será que eu algum dia eu vou conseguir escalar as paredes também?

- Quem sabe, meu amor? – Sally respondeu, rindo diante da ingenuidade infantil do filho. – Quem sabe?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Então, não sei se o fandom de Percico em português aumentou, mas vou dar uma chance a esta fanfic.**

**Eu realmente espero que tenha alguém lendo isto aqui, senão vou me sentir super idiota falando sozinha.**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado deste comecinho. Se puderem deixar aquela palavrinha de incentivo, serei muito grata. Não precisar ter vergonha de falar comigo, sou uma pessoal super boazinha. ;)**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

_**Julie Anna T.**_


	2. Esse tal complexo de heroi

**Disclaimer: As sagas PJO e HoO não me pertencem, elas pertencem ao Rick Riordan. Eu também Não ganho uma moedinha sequer para escrever essa história, ela só serve para acalmar minha mente hiperativa de fangirl.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: Esse tal complexo de herói<strong>

_**14 anos depois...**_

- Percy, você vai se atrasar de novo!

- Ai merda! - A resposta veio na forma de um grito abafado e foi acompanhado pelo som muito parecido ao de uma pessoa caindo no chão.

Em frente a porta fechada do quarto do filho, Sally sacudiu a cabeça sorrindo e voltou para a cozinha, onde encontrou Paul já completamente arrumado para o trabalho e servindo-se uma caneca fumegante de café.

Durante os catorze anos que sucederam o nascimento de Percy, Sally Jackson viveram e dedicara-se inteiramente ao filho. Após sofrer o trauma de ser abandonada sem qualquer aviso, enquanto ainda estava grávida, pelo pai de Percy e ter que cuidar sozinha de uma criança hiperativa que vivia arrumando confusão na escola e sendo expulsa, Sally definitivamente não tinha muito tempo para pensar em relacionamentos. O fato de Percy, desde muito cedo, ter apresentado indícios de possuir mutações genéticas também foi um fator determinante para a jovem mãe solteira ter se mantido afastada de qualquer tipo de relacionamento amoroso.

Os mutantes sempre foram pessoas temidas pelo restante da sociedade considerada normal. Apesar de a maioria não ser particularmente perigosa, muitos eram perseguidos e sofriam com o preconceito do restante da sociedade e Sally não queria que Percy passasse por aquele tipo de experiência em sua própria casa. Ela queria dar a Percy um lugar seguro, onde ele pudesse ter paz quando o mundo e a crueldade humana fossem demais para o menino suportar, por isso escolheu ficar sozinha.

Até Paul aparecer em sua vida.

Paul Bloffis era professor de inglês na escola em que Percy cursou a sétima série. Ele era um dos professores favoritos de Percy na época, o que foi bastante surpreendente para Sally, já que o garoto raramente gostava de qualquer coisa ou pessoa relacionada à escola.

Durante o ano escolar, Sally e Paul se aproximaram bastante, já que a mulher vivia sendo chamada a comparecer à escola por causa do comportamento do filho e, depois de muitas tentativas por parte de Paul, eles finalmente saíram pela primeira vez. Sete encontros depois, e com a permissão de Percy, Sally e Paul se tornaram oficialmente namorados e, um ano depois, se casaram.

Quando contou a Paul sobre a mutação de Percy e as habilidades incomuns do garoto, Sally temeu bastante por uma reação ruim do então namorado, mas no fim seu medo se mostrou infundado. Paul aceitou a mutação de Percy e continuou tratando o menino como sempre tratara, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de medo ou incômodo como era comum acontecer quando outras pessoas descobriam estar convivendo com mutantes.

Aquele fato só fez Sally finalmente perceber que encontrara o homem de sua vida e foi fundamental para que a mulher tomasse sua decisão quando o pedido de casamento veio.

- Ele caiu da cama de novo? - Paul perguntou, recostando-se no balcão da cozinha enquanto tomava um gole de seu café.

- O que você acha? - Sally disse rindo. Ela pegou a bacia com a massa de panqueca em que estivera trabalhando e continuou a mexer seu conteúdo com a colher por alguns segundos.

- Ele caiu da cama de novo. - Paul afirmou desta vez e não pôde evitar a risada que lhe escapou dos lábios. - Qualquer dia desses ele vai se machucar de verdade se continuar assim.

- Paul, o dia em que Percy deixar de ser estabanado, será o dia em que nós precisaremos começar a nos preocupar com ele. Não adianta se preocupar, ele é assim desde criança. Agora, por favor, você me passa um prato?

Paul tomou mais um gole de café, antes de deixar sua caneca em cima do balcão e pegar um prato de tamanho considerável dentro do armário da cozinha.

- Muito obrigada, querido. - Sally agradeceu docemente, dando um beijo rápido no marido. - Se você puder arrumar a mesa também será ótimo.

- E o que eu ganho com isso?

- O seu café da manhã e se dê por satisfeito.

- Okay, okay. Já estou indo.

E levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição, Paul tratou de fazer o que Sally lhe pedira.

* * *

><p>A voz de sua mãe do outro lado da porta pegou Percy desprevenido e tirou-o bruscamente do sonho maravilhoso que estivera tendo até ali. Seus olhos se abriram de supetão e o rapaz pulou da cama por puro reflexo, o que não foi uma ideia muito inteligente já que as cobertas estavam enroladas em suas pernas e Percy acabou tomando um tombo monumental.<p>

- Ai merda! – Ele resmungou ainda com o rosto colado contra o tapete. Ele rolou pelo chão do quarto e chutou os cobertores para longe, esfregando o nariz com uma das mãos para checar se a queda causara-lhe algum dano grave, mas não havia qualquer sinal de sangue. Pelo menos uma boa notícia.

Com a mente ainda bastante anuviada pelo sono e parcialmente cego graças à luz ofuscante do sol que entrava pela janela, Percy deu uma espiada no relógio em cima de seu criado-mudo e quase teve um ataque do coração. Já eram sete e quinze.

- Aaaai, eu vou chegar atrasado de novo. – Ele disse desesperado, colocando-se de pé num pulo e disparando em direção ao banheiro.

Tomou uma ducha rápida, sem poder se dar ao luxo de aproveitar aquele que era um de seus momentos favoritos do dia.

Deixou o banheiro com apenas uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura e com água escorrendo por todo seu corpo, deixando um rastro molhado por onde passava. Sua mãe brigaria com ele por conta daquela sujeira sem sombra de dúvidas.

Percy vestiu o uniforme do Aquário com pressa e foi tomar café, largando a toalha molhada em cima da cama.

Quando apareceu na cozinha, sua mãe e Paul já estavam tomando café e seu prato de panquecas azuis esperava-o na mesa.

- Bom dia, bom dia, - ele disse enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Sally e atacava seu prato de panquecas sem dizer mais nada.

- Bom dia, querido, - a mulher disse depositando um beijo no rosto do filho.

- Percy, você vai acabar se engasgando desse jeito, coma mais devagar.

- Não dá. Tenho que chegar à estação em vinte minutos, senão vou chegar atrasado no trabalho de novo, - Percy respondeu com a boca cheia de panqueca.

- É melhor chegar atrasado do que morrer engasgado.

Percy sacudiu a cabeça e murmurou algo ininteligível em resposta à observação do padrasto. Continuou a devorar o café da manhã com uma rapidez impressionante, parando ocasionalmente apenas para respirar ou tomar alguns goles de suco.

Sally apenas sorriu e continuou a comer suas panquecas com calma.

Em menos de cinco minutos Percy já tinha terminado e desaparecia pela porta da cozinha, para buscar sua mochila no quarto.

- Espera Percy, eu vou preparar algo rapidinho para você levar de almoço, - Sally ofereceu quando viu o filho parado à porta da sala já vestindo seu casaco para sair.

- Não precisa, eu como qualquer coisa por aí, - ele disse fechando o casaco e colocando a mochila nas costas. Quando percebeu que sua mãe já abria a boca para argumentar, ele tratou de continuar. – Tchau pra todo mundo, até de noite.

- Percy! – Sally tentou chama-lo outra vez, mas o filho já saíra.

* * *

><p>Vinte minutos. Esse era o tempo que Percy tinha para abrir caminho entre a multidão de pessoas que infestava as ruas da cidade, chegar à estação de metrô mais próxima de onde morava, comprar seu ticket e embarcar no trem se quisesse chegar a tempo ao Aquário onde trabalhava.<p>

Ele tinha vinte minutos para fazer um percurso que geralmente ele levava quinze minutos para fazer, ou seja, se nada desse errado naquele dia Percy conseguiria chegar em seu destino pelo menos cinco minutos antes. Chegaria no horário, para variar.

Fazia dois anos que Percy se formara e, desde então, vinha trabalhando em tempo integral no Aquário da cidade. Ele fazia de tudo por lá; desde alimentar animais e cuidar dos tanques, até atuar como guia e dar explicações sobre a origem dos animais e outras curiosidades durante visitas escolares. Era um trabalho cansativo, mas Percy gostava bastante dele e o salário também não era nada mal.

Caminhando apressadamente pelas ruas abarrotadas, Percy desceu as escadas do metrô numa velocidade fora do normal e saiu correndo até o guichê mais próximo para comprar a passagem.

Para seu desespero, uma velhinha que estava na sua frente se atrapalhou na roleta e o rapaz acabou perdendo alguns minutos preciosos até conseguir chegar à plataforma de embarque, mas no fim conseguiu embarcar segundos antes das portas fecharem. Jogou-se no primeiro acento vago que encontrou e, finalmente, Percy respirou aliviado.

Com a mochila descansando em seu colo, o rapaz descansou no encosto do banco e ficou a observar com interesse as pessoas ao seu redor.

A mulher loira de roupa social que digitava furiosamente em seu smartphone, a senhora de idade acompanhada de um garotinho de no máximo oito anos de idade que muito provavelmente era seu neto, o homem com roupas desleixadas que trazia consigo apenas um violão gasto.

Percy adorava observar as pessoas e suas peculiaridades que tornavam-nas únicas. Gostava de observar as pessoas e se divertia tentando encontrar nelas qualquer sinal que indicasse algo fora do comum.

A mulher do smartphone, a velhinha, o músico, todos eles pareciam tão comuns, mas ainda assim podiam esconder segredos que a maioria jamais conseguiria enxergar se não prestasse bastante atenção. Ora, o próprio Percy parecia ser bastante normal aos olhos dos demais, mas ele sabia muito bem que estava longe de ser normal.

Pessoas normais não conseguiam controlar enormes fluxos de água apenas com o poder de sua vontade e definitivamente também não conseguiam respirar embaixo d'água sem a ajuda dos equipamentos adequados.

Percy, por outro lado, conseguia.

- Oi, será que eu posso me sentar aqui, meu jovem? – Um senhor bem velhinho usando boina e uma bengala perguntou numa voz rouca, chamando a atenção de Percy e tirando-o de seus devaneios. Ele apontava para o espaço vago ao lado de Percy.

- Ah, claro, - Percy concordou, chegando um pouco para o lado e dando espaço para o senhor se sentar.

- Muito obrigado.

A viagem ocorreu sem qualquer contratempo. De vez em quando Percy comentava assuntos corriqueiros com o velhinho simpático ao seu lado, outras vezes preferia apenas escutar enquanto o homem falava e contava histórias incríveis acontecidas há muitos anos. Quando chegou em sua parada, Percy despediu-se do homem –seu nome era Joey, Percy lembrara-se de perguntar em meio à conversa- e ganhou as ruas outra vez, misturando-se em meio à multidão.

Uma rápida inspeção ao relógio foi o suficiente para saber que ainda tinha pouco mais de vinte minutos para chegar ao Aquário, o que significava que ele não precisaria mais correr feito um louco para chegar no horário. Ótimo, conseguiria fechar aquela semana com apenas um atraso; um record para ele.

Talvez Percy devesse ter desconfiado de toda a sorte que estava tendo naquele dia. Não era comum para ele ter tanta sorte assim. A vida de Percy, desde criança, fora composta de um acontecimento desastroso atrás do outro. Ele devia saber que aquela calmaria toda em seu dia não podia significar boa coisa.

Ele deveria ter desconfiado, mas não desconfiou. Ora, pessoas podem ter sorte de vez em quando, não?

Pessoas normais sim, Percy Jackson não.

Estava a duas ruas do aquário quando escutou a explosão.

O barulho foi ensurdecedor e repentino e pegou a todos desprevenidos. A mulher que caminhava na frente de Percy na calçada pulou de surpresa e deixou cair o copo de café que segurava. O homem sentado na mesa de um barzinho quase caiu da cadeira. Percy varreu as ruas, procurando a fonte da explosão; seus ouvidos retinindo graças ao volume elevado.

- Meu deus! É o mercado! – Alguém berrou da multidão.

E de fato era o mercado, Percy logo constatou. Havia uma nuvem de fumaça preta saindo do prédio de dois andares e várias pessoas saíam de dentro do prédio às pressas.

Na rua, as pessoas começavam a se aglomerar em volta do local. Algumas tentavam ajudar as pessoas que saíam do prédio, outras tentavam impedir que uma mulher voltasse lá para dentro, enquanto esta se debatia desesperada, berrando a plenos pulmões que sua filha ainda estava lá dentro.

Em meio àquela confusão generalizada, Percy esqueceu completamente de seu possível atraso e se juntou à multidão que ia em direção ao prédio em chamas. Ele abriu caminho pelo mar de curiosos, até conseguir uma visão boa do lugar.

- Alguém chame os bombeiros, minha filha ainda está lá dentro, - a mulher que fora retirada de lá de dentro continuou a berrar. – Minha filha só sem cinco anos!

- Nós já chamamos os bombeiros, - um dos caras que segurava a mulher garantiu. – Eles disseram que estão a caminho.

O incêndio ainda não tinha tomado conta do segundo pavimento, mas a porta de entrada estava bloqueada e tomada pelo fogo. Se a filha da mulher estivesse mesmo lá dentro, seria preciso apagar o fogo na entrada para que qualquer pessoa pudesse entrar e resgatar a criança.

Percy olhou ao redor, em busca de qualquer indício da chegada do caminhão de bombeiros, mas não havia nem sinal de sirene ou giroflex. E à medida que os minutos passavam, o fogo aumentava.

- Alguém ajude a minha filha, pelo amor de deus!

A mulher parara de se debater e estava aos prantos. A cena era de partir o coração de qualquer pessoa. Percy queria ajudar, mas para isso, o fogo da entrada tinha que ser apagado. Se eles tivessem pelo menos como arranjar água o suficiente.

A ideia surgiu de repente em sua mente. Água, mas era óbvio! Percy podia usar seus poderes para direcionar a água até o foco do incêndio, ele só precisava arranjar uma fonte que fornecesse o volume necessário para apagar o incêndio.

Talvez fosse destino de Percy ajudar aquelas pessoas, talvez fosse apenas sorte mesmo, mas o fato era que havia um hidrante a poucos metros do prédio em chamas e Percy soube na mesma hora o que deveria fazer.

Ele abriu espaço entre os pedestres que bloqueavam seu caminho, ignorando os protestos e avisos de todos que tentavam pará-lo. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, largou a mochila ao seu lado e repousou as mãos em cima do hidrante.

Usar seus poderes não era fácil para Percy. Não tinha pleno controle sobre eles e entendia-os muito pouco para ter um domínio amplo de todas as suas habilidades. Muitas vezes, as coisas que fazia eram espontâneas e dependiam muito de como o rapaz estivesse se sentindo. Mas naquele momento em particular ele precisava ao menos tentar.

Percy fechou os olhos. Podia sentir o fluxo da água na tubulação e a força com que esta corria. O metal do hidrante era frio sob seus dedos. Ele tentou se concentrar apenas no fluxo de água que sentia e tentou ignorar o restante dos sons ao seu redor.

E por alguns momentos teve certeza que estava fazendo papel de bobo. Muito provavelmente as pessoas estavam se perguntando o que raios ele estava fazendo ali apoiado naquele hidrante, mas Percy escolheu não prestar atenção naquele detalhe e focou toda sua concentração na água.

Imaginou o fluxo de água rompendo a barreira do hidrante e indo em direção ao prédio em chamas. Imaginou o jato de água acertando o fogo, extinguindo-o. Soltou uma respiração que nem sabia que estivera prendendo e sentiu a calma e a frieza aparecerem em sua mente.

E o jato de água estourou a tampa do hidrante com um barulho alto e repentino, como uma latinha de refrigerante gigante.

* * *

><p>Percy chegou uma hora e trinta e oito minutos atrasado ao trabalho. Droga, não conseguira seu record no fim das contas, mas pelo menos também não tomou uma bronca muito grande.<p>

Surpreendentemente seu chefe acreditou quando o rapaz explicou sobre o incêndio. Percy tinha quase certeza que o fato dele ter chegado ao aquário com as roupas molhadas e coberto de fuligem contribuíra bastante para que seu chefe acreditasse em sua história.

Depois de ter usado seus poderes para apagar o incêndio no mercado, Percy e mais dois caras entraram no prédio para encontrar a filha da mulher desesperada e, felizmente, conseguiram tirar a criança de lá de dentro sem muitos problemas.

Os bombeiros chegaram logo em seguida, o que também foi uma ótima notícia. Apesar de ter conseguido controlar a água de forma satisfatória para apagar o fogo, Percy teve um pequeno problema depois que as chamas foram extintas. Ele não conseguiu fazer a água parar de sair e o hidrante ficou vazando loucamente até que os bombeiros chegaram e deram um jeito nele.

Junto com os bombeiros, chegou também a imprensa.

Assim que viu as vans de diferentes emissoras chegando ao local, Percy tratou de pegar a mochila que jogara no chão e começou a sair dali o mais discretamente que pode. Mas claro, alguém da multidão lhe fez o favor de falar aos repórteres que havia sido ele quem apagara o incêndio e em questão de segundos, Percy estava rodeado de repórteres.

- Desculpa, mas eu não tenho nada a dizer, - ele respondia apressadamente, afastando-se dos inúmeros microfones que aqueles repórteres praticamente enfiavam em sua cara. – Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando. Eu preciso ir embora.

Já fizera o que achava correto, já ajudara aquela mulher usando publicamente seus poderes, coisa que odiava fazer.

Não tinha vontade nenhuma de ficar lá recebendo atenção e elogios daquelas pessoas. Por isso, quando teve a primeira oportunidade de sair dali, Percy aproveitou-a e correu. Ele saiu em disparada pelas ruas fugindo dos repórteres e deixou toda aquela confusão sem olhar para trás uma única vez.

* * *

><p>- Percy Jackson, que história é essa de você ficar apagando incêndios por aí?<p>

Percy teve que afastar um pouco o telefone de seu ouvido, ou então teria acabado surdo com o grito que sua mãe.

Normalmente sua mãe não era tão escandalosa assim, mas quando o assunto era os poderes do filho, Sally Jackson se transformava. O rapaz sabia que ela só estava preocupada com ele; mãe e filho já haviam passado poucas e boas durante toda a vida por causa daqueles poderes, mas mesmo assim não podia dizer que gostava muito quando levava uma bronca daquele jeito.

- Foi mal mãe, - Percy falou enquanto checava seus arredores para ver se tinha alguém escutando a conversa deles. Não tinha ninguém além das focas que nadavam no tanque. – Mas eu não consegui ficar só olhando. Tinha uma criança presa lá dentro.

Ele ouviu sua mãe suspirar do outro lado da linha. – Eu sei que suas intenções eram boas, mas se expor desse jeito pode acabar te prejudicando.

- Eu já sei o que você vai me dizer mãe, - ele resmungou, enfiando a mão livre no bolso e chutando a parte de ferro do tanque das focas levemente. – Você vai dizer que eu preciso ter cuidado, que tem muita gente por aí que não aceita mutantes e que eu tenho que pensar primeiro em me manter em segurança. Eu sei de tudo isso, mas tinha uma criança correndo perigo lá e eu podia ajudar, então foi o que eu fiz. Não há nada de errado nisso.

- Querido, eu não estou dizendo que o que você fez foi errado. Muito pelo contrário, fico orgulhosa de ver o homem de bem que você se tornou apesar de todas as situações difíceis que nós passamos. Mas você precisa entender que me preocupo com você. Hoje tudo deu certo. Você ajudou aquela criança, conseguiu salvá-la a tempo. Mas e se você não tivesse conseguido? E se você acabasse piorando a situação se não conseguisse controlar seus poderes? Se o pior tivesse acontecido com aquela criança, ainda que a culpa não fosse sua, era bem provável que as pessoas teriam te culpado mesmo assim. Lembre-se do que aconteceu na Califórnia.

- Tá bom mãe, não precisa me lembrar disso, - Percy disse rispidamente. Sentiu-se mal por falar com sua mãe naquele tom de voz e tratou de acalmar-se antes de continuar. – Vou ser mais cuidadoso, okay!? Agora eu preciso ir, preciso alimentar as focas.

Houve silêncio por alguns segundos, tempo que Percy se perguntou se sua mãe ainda estava ali ou não.

- Tudo bem, vou deixar você fazer o seu trabalho, então. – Sally respondeu finalmente. – Te vejo à noite, querido.

Percy se despediu da mãe e desligou o telefone. E enquanto se encaminhava até o depósito para pegar a comida dos animais, ele não conseguiu evitar a sensação de que aquela história do incêndio ainda lhe causaria algumas dores de cabeça.

* * *

><p>E de fato causou.<p>

Graças à cobertura da imprensa, algumas pessoas passaram a reconhecer Percy pelas ruas. Algumas cumprimentavam-no ou parabenizavam-no pela coragem, mas outras –uma boa parte delas, diga-se de passagem- pareciam estar mais preocupadas em desprezar a mutação do rapaz e viviam lançado olhares de desgosto a ele.

Percy odiava aquele bando de preconceituosos.

Felizmente para ele, Nova York era uma cidade grande e os assuntos lá eram esquecidos com a mesma rapidez que surgiam. Duas semanas após toda aquela comoção que os atos heroicos de Percy haviam causado, a vida do rapaz voltara ao normal e ele estava bastante satisfeito com aquilo.

Na terça-feira ele chegou bem no horário ao trabalho –e nem sequer caiu da cama naquela manhã- e tratou logo de deixar suas coisas no armário assim que chegou. Terça-feira era dia de cuidar dos pinguins e Percy adorava passar a manhã inteira na companhia daqueles bichinhos. Eles eram bem divertidos.

Pegou um balde vazio na dispensa e saiu pelos corredores do aquário, em direção a ala dos pinguins. Cumprimentou alguns colegas de trabalho pelo caminho e os poucos visitantes que estavam por lá e já estava quase chegando ao seu destino, quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

- Perseus Jackson?

Percy parou em meio ao corredor praticamente vazio quase que imediatamente. Ninguém lhe chamava de Perseus, nem mesmo sua mãe. Virou-se, curioso para saber de quem se tratava, e encontrou dois caras caminhando em sua direção.

O da esquerda devia ser alguns centímetros mais alto que o próprio Percy. Tinha cabelos loiro-claros cortados rente à nuca e olhos azuis-elétrico. Além de alto era bastante forte também e seu rosto seria de dar inveja a qualquer modelo por aí, não fosse a cicatriz que o cara possuía em seu lábio inferior.

O cara da direita era o oposto de seu amigo. Magro, pálido e uns bons quinze centímetros mais baixo, o garoto –porque ele definitivamente devia ter no máximo seus dezoito anos- tinha os cabelos negros e bagunçados e os olhos castanho escuros eram envoltos por olheiras fundas. Ele parecia a ponto de cair desmaiado de exaustão a qualquer momento, na opinião de Percy, e algumas boas refeições também não lhe cairiam nada mal.

- Eu mesmo. Eu conheço vocês?

- Na verdade não, mas precisamos falar com você sobre algo importante. – O loiro falou simpático. – Eu sou Jason Grace e esse aqui é Nico di Angelo, - ele falou apontando para o cara magro e emburrado ao lado dele. – Será que você teria alguns minutos?

Percy franziu o cenho, olhando com suspeita de um para o outro.

- Eu estou meio ocupado agora, tenho um tanque inteiro de pinguins famintos me esperando, - ele falou. – Quem sabe uma outra hora?

- Mas é realmente importante, - Jason insistiu.

- Os pinguins também são importantes.

- Mais importantes do que sua mutação? – Nico di Angelo falou pela primeira vez, numa voz arrastada. Ele sorriu de lado ao ver a surpresa tomar conta do rosto de Percy. – Pois é, estamos cientes da sua mutação e é sobre isso que queremos falar. Vai nos escutar ou não?

Mesmo com toda a surpresa, Percy tentou disfarçar o melhor que pode e estreitou os olhos. Se antes estivera desconfiado daqueles dois, agora estava mais desconfiado ainda.

- E por que eu deveria?

- Porque podemos te ajudar a controlar seus poderes, - Nico falou revirando os olhos em impaciência. – E porque os pinguins não vão morrer se ficarem mais vinte minutos sem comer.

Percy definitivamente não estava gostando do tom de voz daquele garoto, mas não comentou. Em vez disso, ponderou suas opções.

Poderia mandar aqueles dois irem embora e deixa-lo em paz, mas se fizesse isso jamais descobriria como eles tinham descoberto sobre sua mutação e porque pareciam tão calmos com aquilo. Não, definitivamente não confiava nem um pouco naqueles caras, mas sua curiosidade era maior do que sua cautela.

- Tudo bem, vou ouvir o que vocês tem a dizer, - ele concordou por fim. – Venham comigo.

Percy tornou a fazer o caminho até a ala dos pinguins e Jason e Nico trataram de seguirem-no.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

E a história começou oficialmente. Uhuuuuul!

E eu já comecei com meus finais maravilhosos e nada frustrantes. Gente, até eu achei sacanagem ter terminado o capítulo logo quando o Nico apareceu, mas é a vida. UASHUASHUSAH

**Resposta**

**Milena Siqueira:** Oi, tudo bem? Ah, fico feliz em saber que você gosta das minhas histórias. Eu geralmente não posto em português porque o fandom ainda é bem pequeno, mas já que vocês estão por aqui, vou continuar com essa. Quanto a indicações, já tentou ler as fanfics da Charlie? Eu não sei se ela tem conta por aqui, mas ela tem conta no AO3. Procura lá pelo usuário CharlieG. As fanfics dela são bem legais. :) Obrigada pelo review, espero que goste do capítulo.

Bem, por enquanto é só. Vocês ainda ganharam update primeiro que os leitores da história em inglês, então aproveitem a regalia. HAHAHAHA'

E muito obrigada pelos reviews, fiquei radiante de saber que não estou falando sozinha aqui. Se quiserem mandar mais reviews, sintam-se a vontade. ;)

Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo. Boa leitura para todos e até a próxima.

_**Julie Anna T.**_


	3. Pinguins, institutos e pokémons

****Disclaimer: As sagas PJO e HoO não me pertencem, elas pertencem ao Rick Riordan. Eu também Não ganho uma moedinha sequer para escrever essa história, ela só serve para acalmar minha mente hiperativa de fangirl.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Sobre pinguins esfomeados, institutos esquisitos e pokémons<strong>

Jamais fizera parte dos planos de Nico acabar no meio de um espaço enorme, coberto de gelo, à uma temperatura super baixa. Assim como também não fizera parte de seus planos ser perseguido por um bando de pinguins esfomeados, enquanto um de seus melhores amigos e um outro cara que tinha acabado de conhecer assistiam àquela situação humilhante.

Infelizmente, as coisas nem sempre saiam como Nico planejava e é claro que graças a isso ele agora estava fugindo de pinguins esfomeados em um local com piso escorregadio e sentindo um frio de doer os ossos, enquanto seu melhor amigo e um estranho assistiam a tudo de boca aberta.

- Tirem esses bichos de perto de mim! – Nico gritou indignado.

- Se acalme! Eles só querem brincar, - Percy interviu. Ele tinha um balde enorme de peixes nas mãos e estava rodeado por pinguins também, mas parecia estar se divertindo bastante com os bichos. Jason estava ao seu lado e tampouco parecia se importar com os bichos que se esfregavam em suas pernas e bicavam a barra de sua calça.

- Nico se você ficar fugindo eles vão achar que você tá realmente brincando com eles e não vão parar de te seguir.

- Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia trazer vocês aqui.

Nico podia ouvir claramente o divertimento presente na voz do tal Percy. Parou imediatamente onde estava, apesar do impulso que sentia de sair correndo daquela sala e deixar tudo para trás.

A missão que se danasse. Não queria ficar mais nem um segundo ali dentro com aqueles bichos descontrolados. Mesmo assim não deixou aquele seu desespero transparecer por muito tempo, não daria àquele cara mais motivos para rir.

- Eu não tenho comida para vocês, - Nico disse rispidamente aos animais que o rodeavam, fazendo movimentos com os braços para espantá-los para longe. – Saiam daqui!

- É, acho melhor vocês irem lá pra fora mesmo, - Percy disse. – Vocês podem me esperar lá? Não vou demorar muito.

Antes que Jason pudesse sequer abrir a boca para responder, Nico já estava abrindo a porta e saindo do local.

Quando Jason apareceu no corredor, um sorriso irônico estava presente em seu rosto. Nico não gostou nem um pouco daquilo.

- Se você falar alguma coisa sobre isso com alguém, juro que conto para a Piper que você chora toda vez que assisto 'O Rei Leão' – ele ameaçou e ficou bastante satisfeito quando o sorriso desapareceu do rosto do amigo.

* * *

><p>- Pronto, acho que agora podemos conversar sem sermos perseguidos por pinguins famintos, - Percy disse casualmente.<p>

Jason soltou uma gargalhada, mas Nico fechou a cara na mesma hora.

Estavam numa espécie de vestiário nos fundos do Aquário. Fileiras de armários se estendiam pelas paredes e vários bancos estavam dispostos pelo lugar. A luz fluorescente era um tanto forte demais e refletia nos azulejos brancos da parede de maneira incômoda. Um corredor estreito levava a um outro ambiente, muito provavelmente até um banheiro para funcionários.

- Cara, não precisa ficar com essa cara. Isso foi só uma piada.

O olhar cortante que Nico lançou em direção a Percy foi o suficiente para fazê-lo deixar o assunto de lado.

- Okaaay, sobre o que vocês queriam falar comigo mesmo? – ele desconversou, sentando-se em um dos bancos. Jason juntou-se a ele.

- Certo! – Jason disse aproveitando a oportunidade para mudar de assunto. A cara de Nico de fato não era das melhores. Quanto mais rápido mudassem de assunto, melhor seria para todos ali. – Nós queríamos conversar com você sobre os seus poderes. Na verdade, queremos te fazer uma proposta.

- Cara, como vocês sabem que eu tenho poderes? Eu nem conheço vocês dois.

- Ah, não seja ridículo, você usou seus poderes para apagar um incêndio no meio de Nova York que foi noticiado nos jornais da cidade inteira por quase uma semana, - Nico ralhou irritado. Estava encostado em uma das fileiras de armários. Tinha os braços cruzados e o rosto contorcido numa careta de desagrado nada simpática. – Você não achou realmente que uma atitude dessas passaria batida por todo mundo, né? Porque se você acreditou numa idiotice dessas significa que você ou é muito ingênuo ou muito burro.

- Nico, eu não acho que ofendê-lo seja uma estratégia muito boa, - Jason interviu, lançando um olhar de advertência ao amigo.

Nico sustentou o olhar intenso de Jason por alguns segundos. A situação ridícula pela qual passara, juntamente com as piadinhas sem graça, o havia tirado do sério.

Jason não desviou o olhar, contudo, e Nico simplesmente deu de ombros, murmurando algo que nenhum dos outros dois conseguiram compreender.

- Como Nico falou, ficamos sabendo sobre o incêndio e toda aquela história noticiada pela imprensa, - o loiro comentou, antes que Percy tivesse a chance de falar alguma coisa. A cara dele também não era nada boa e dava para ver que se Jason bobeasse, ele e Nico acabariam se engalfinhando ali mesmo. – Você já ouviu falar do Instituto Meio-Sangue?

Percy negou com um aceno de cabeça.

- É claro que não, - Nico retorquiu ironicamente.

- Nico.

- Tá bom, vou ficar quieto.

- O que é o Instituto Meio-Sangue? – Percy perguntou impacientemente. Tinha milhares de coisas para fazer ainda e aqueles dois estavam o fazendo perder tempo. Sem contar que aquele Nico era bem mal educado e Percy não estava com muita vontade de ficar ali escutando ofensas.

- O Instituto Meio-Sangue é o maior instituto especializado em mutações genéticas do país, talvez até mesmo do mundo, - Jason explicou. – Ele tem o melhor time de cientista e pesquisadores especializados em mutações, oferece escola para crianças e adolescentes mutantes que não conseguem se encaixar na sociedade considerada normal e também oferece emprego para os mais velhos. Num todo, é uma das melhores oportunidades disponíveis para mutantes atualmente.

Os olhos de Percy se estreitaram, enquanto seu olhar viajava de Jason para Nico.

Aquela história lhe soava fantasiosa demais para ser verdade.

- Se o Instituto é tão grande assim, por que eu nunca ouvi falar nele? – Ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Sua desconfiança era mais do que evidente.

- Porque a maior parte das pessoas prefere ignorar a existência dos mutantes, - Nico disse secamente. Mas pelo menos desta vez sua voz estava desprovida de sarcasmo e ele falava sério. – O instituto protege mutantes e não sei se você percebeu ainda, mas a maioria da população não gosta de exaltar muito coisas que valorizem ou beneficiem pessoas com mutações.

- Mesmo assim, - Percy insistiu. Ele coçou o queixo de modo pensativo sem encarar nenhum dos dois caras. – Se esse tal Instituto do Sangue.

- Instituto Meio-Sangue, - Jason corrigiu.

- Isso aí, - Percy disse gesticulando. – Se esse Instituto fosse tão famoso assim, eu já teria ouvido falar dele em algum momento.

Jason abriu a boca para responder, mas hesitou por alguns segundos. – Os trabalhos realizados pelo Instituto são um tanto sigilosos. Juntando este fato com a insistência do governo em esconder a realidade da população mutante no país, não é surpresa nenhuma que você não tenha ouvido falar de nós. Mas se você pesquisar um pouco, vai ver que em todos os projetos a favor dos mutantes disponíveis por aí, o Instituto sempre é mencionado.

Ainda que Jason parecesse seguro do que dizia, Percy não conseguia confiar nas palavras dele. Estava confuso demais.

Um Instituto especializado em mutantes que oferecia emprego e estudo? Para Percy aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade. E se Percy aprendera algo durante sua vida foi a jamais acreditar cegamente em algo que lhe oferece coisas muito boas sem cobrar nada em troca.

Ele levantou-se do banco, incapaz de se manter quieto. Sua mente era uma confusão de dúvidas, questionamentos e desconfiança.

- Até agora eu meio que entendi, - ele disse, descansando as mãos na cintura. – Mas onde eu entro nisso tudo? Ainda não entendi onde eu me encaixo aqui.

- Para ir direto ao ponto e parar com a enrolação, nós estamos aqui para ver se você quer fazer parte do Instituto, - Nico di Angelo disse sem rodeios, desencostando-se dos armários e encarando Percy diretamente. Ele era vários centímetros mais baixo que Percy, mas o moreno era obrigado a admitir que aquele garoto conseguia ser bastante intimidante quando queria. – Deu pra ver pelo vídeo da imprensa que você não consegue controlar seus poderes. Se você concordar em fazer parte do instituto podemos te oferecer treinamento e você vai aprender a controlar seus poderes de forma plena. Na pior das hipóteses, você vai passar um tempo lá com a gente e depois vai voltar à sua vida normal, mas sem correr o risco de inundar sua casa sem querer.

O silêncio recaiu sobre o local à medida que a mente de Percy tentava processar as palavras do garoto. Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas desistiu segundos depois.

Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

- Eu sei que é muita informação para digerir ao mesmo tempo, - Jason falou calmamente, percebendo a falta de reação de Percy. Tinha se levantado do banco também e colocara-se ao lado de Nico. – Mas o treinamento no instituto é uma oportunidade única. Você não vai encontrar lugar melhor para aperfeiçoar suas habilidades.

- E dependendo do seu desempenho nos treinos, você pode até arranjar um emprego no instituto, - Nico completou.

- Espera um pouco aí, - Percy falou levantando as mãos. – Vocês vêm até mim do nada, falando um monte sobre a minha mutação, começam a falar sobre um instituto que eu nem sabia que existia, que querem me oferecer um treinamento que vai me ajudar a controlar meus poderes e agora começam a falar que eu posso até arranjar um emprego nesse instituto. Vocês esperam realmente que eu acredite nessa história toda?

Jason e Nico se entreolharam.

– Sim, é isso mesmo. – Responderam em uníssono.

- Vocês são malucos!

Nico rolou os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça. – Isso aqui é uma perda de tempo, Jason.

- Pela primeira vez concordamos em algo. Isso aqui é realmente uma perda de tempo e eu não sou obrigado a continuar escutando esse monte de baboseira, - Percy falou. - Se vocês me derem licença, eu ainda tenho vários animais para alimentar.

Percy não esperou por uma resposta deles, simplesmente deu-lhes as costas e saiu do vestiário a passos largos. Ouviu Jason chamar-lhe o nome, mas ignorou-o.

Estava furioso demais com toda aquela situação para continuar ali um segundo a mais sequer. Sentia como se aqueles dois estivessem tentando lhe fazer de bobo e Percy odiava quando tentavam enganá-lo. Precisava ficar sozinho e se acalmar, ou então corria um sério risco de perder o controle sobre seus poderes e causar um desastre no aquário.

* * *

><p>Jason ainda tentou chamar Percy e fazê-lo voltar quando ele começou a ir embora, mas Nico segurou-lhe firmemente pelo braço e não deixou que Jason seguisse o moreno.<p>

- Nem adianta, ele não vai escutar, - Nico falou numa voz fria.

- E a gente não vai fazer nada? – Jason perguntou indignado, soltando o braço do aperto de Nico. Era possível sentir a estática no ar ao redor deles à medida que Jason se irritava - Vamos só aceitar que ele disse não e vamos embora?

- Pode se acalmando aí, Pikachu, você quer que a gente faça o que? Quer que a agente arraste o cara contra a vontade dele até o instituto? – Nico ralhou. – Nós fizemos a nossa parte, mas se ele não quer acreditar o problema já não é mais nosso.

As palavras de Nico faziam sentido. Jason sabia disso muito bem, mas mesmo assim não conseguia evitar sentir-se um tanto frustrado. Não costumava falhar em missões como aquela.

- Quíron não vai ficar muito satisfeito quando contarmos sobre Percy, - disse. – Pelo que Quíron falou, os poderes desse cara podem ser perigosos.

- Ele usou aquele rastreador de mutantes dele?

Jason assentiu.

- Mesmo assim, se o cara não quer vir, não podemos fazer nada. Isso é escolha dele, - Nico disse, praticamente dando o assunto por encerrado. Ele ajeitou sua jaqueta de maneira metódica. – Agora vamos embora daqui. Quanto mais longe desse aquário eu estiver, melhor. Não gosto deste lugar.

- Droga, eu ainda queria dar uma olhada na ala dos pinguins, - Jason provocou, lutando para esconder o sorriso que ameaçava se formar em seu rosto.

O olhar mortal que recebeu de Nico seria capaz de fazer qualquer pessoa fugir de medo.

* * *

><p>O restante de seu dia transcorreu normalmente, mas Percy não conseguiu tirar da cabeça a conversa que tivera com Jason e Nico nem por um momento. E se normalmente Percy já era distraído, naquele dia, com a cabeça cheia de dúvidas, ele estava dez vezes mais distraído e o rapaz ficou realmente surpreso por seu chefe não ter lhe chamado a atenção.<p>

Se seus colegas de trabalho perceberam seu comportamento fora do comum, preferiram não comentar o assunto e Percy agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Seu cérebro estava entrando em curto de tão confuso e ele não teria conseguido explicar seus problemas se alguém tivesse lhe perguntado.

Quando seu turno acabou, o rapaz sentiu-se aliviado. Queria ficar sozinho para pensar um pouco e um aquário movimentado no meio de Nova York definitivamente não era o melhor lugar para isso.

- Percy, espera um pouco! – Uma voz lhe chamou quando estava passando próximo ao balcão de informações. Logo Haley –uma mulher de trinta e poucos anos que trabalhava na recepção há bastante tempo– estava ao seu lado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Haley estendeu um cartãozinho na direção do rapaz. –Dois rapazes vieram aqui hoje cedo e deixaram isto para você na recepção, - ela falou.

As palavras da mulher foram o suficiente para despertar a curiosidade de Percy e ele aceitou o cartão que ela lhe oferecia no mesmo instante.

Não havia nada demais naquele pedaço de papel. Apenas um número de telefone, seguido da frase 'Se mudar de ideia.'.

- Jason Grace e Nico di Angelo? – ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Não sei o nome deles, quem recebeu o cartão foi a nova funcionária e ela não pegou nenhuma informação com eles. Sinceramente, aquela menina é distraída demais, achei impressionante ela lembrar desse recado.

Percy assentiu, mas não estava realmente ouvindo o que Haley falava. Sua atenção totalmente voltada para o pequeno pedaço de papel em suas mãos.

- Bem, era só isso mesmo, - ela suspirou ao perceber que Percy não estava lhe escutando. Ela não parecia chateada, mas Percy sentiu-se um pouco mal do mesmo jeito. – Até amanhã, Percy.

- Até amanhã, Haley. – Ele se despediu e colocou o pedaço de papel com o número de telefone no bolso do casaco.

E naquele dia, enquanto Percy ganhava as ruas de Nova York e fazia o caminho de volta para casa, nem mesmo observar as pessoas que passavam ou viajavam no metrô com ele foi suficiente para distraí-lo. Sua mente teimava em repassar a conversa que tivera com Jason e Nico e mesmo contra sua vontade aquele assunto parecia que iria lhe atormentar por um bom tempo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

E cá estou eu, após quase dois meses. Okay, eu não planejava ficar tanto tempo sem postar, mas minha vida estava uma bagunça e as provas finais na faculdade quase me mataram. Mas enfim, ninguém quer saber da minha vida, então vou ficar quieta. HAHAHAHA'

Eu adorei esse capítulo, espero que vocês gostem também. Finalmente Percy e Nico interagindo! Uhuuuul. :D

Prometo que o próximo capítulo não vai demorar tanto quanto este. Enquanto isto, vocês podem ir deixando aquela palavrinha de incentivo, que me motiva a escrever e mostra que eu não estou aqui falando sozinha. HAHAHAHAHA

Vejo vocês em breve.

**_Julie Anna T._**


End file.
